


Restless

by thesilverarrow



Series: Doctor Who/Companion ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverarrow/pseuds/thesilverarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nyssa pressed her mouth right to the ridge of Tegan's ear and said, "Just so we're clear, I share quite well."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Set some vague time between "Castrovalva" and "Earthshock" (or between "Arc of Infinity" and "Mawdryn Undead," if you think you can squeeze it in there)

The first time Nyssa said it, she was watching Tegan watching him. Who knew what Nyssa herself thought as she watched the Doctor bustle about the TARDIS console room, but apparently Tegan's reactions were written all over her face. 

"I don't mind, you know," Nyssa said, slipping up behind her, sliding her arms around her waist.

"Hmm?"

Nyssa was quiet for a moment, then she said: "I think one of the things I like best about you is how poor a liar you are."

"Liar?"

"No, that's not quite right. It's just that you wear your feelings on your sleeve."

"Feelings?" 

Nyssa pressed her mouth right to the ridge of Tegan's ear and said, "Just so we're clear, I share quite well." 

Tegan shivered. Nyssa pressed a kiss to her neck and nodded in the direction of the Doctor. Tegan felt a blush bloom on her face, and before long that heat was traveling over her whole body.

*

The second time she said it, they were standing in the corridor, talking and giggling amidst a lot of kissing. Tegan had Nyssa pressed lightly against the wall, her hand slipping up under the other woman's shirt. Nothing dirty, really, just a prelude. But when she heard the Doctor rounding the corner, she pulled back a little.

It's not like the Doctor didn't know they were doing this, snogging and touching and sharing a bed, somehow riding the line between friends and girlfriends. But he himself was so physically undemonstrative, it felt a little strange to be so affectionate in the TARDIS. Or maybe she just didn't want to throw the evidence in his face.

But there in the corridor, with his footsteps approaching, Nyssa kept hold of Tegan's waist.

"I don't mind," she said, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh?"

Nyssa just grinned and shook her head and leaned in for another kiss.

As the Doctor rounded the corner, he stopped almost like he was going to head back in the direction he came. Apparently, he thought better of it, because he kept moving toward them.

"Hi," Tegan said.

"Hello, ladies," he said with a gentlemanly nod.

As he moved past them, Tegan made a face at Nyssa, whose eyes sparkled with amusement. She was just about to move in for another kiss when she heard the footsteps stop again.

"Tegan?" he said.

Tegan remained where she was, forehead against Nyssa's, blood almost boiling over – from the lovely woman in her arms or for the pair of eyes watching them, she wasn't sure.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You haven't lost your bedroom again, have you?"

"I don't think so," she replied, turning her head in the process. That bared her neck for Nyssa to kiss, hopefully to bite.

She locked eyes with him long enough to see his face flush. And she held her breath, almost, as he stood there an impossibly long second, watching them, before he scurried down the corridor.

She'd just caught her breath again when he called out over his shoulder, "I hear it's a useful place for all sorts of things."

This time, it was Nyssa who threatened to dissolve into giggles.

*

In the end, Tegan had to make the move. It was surprisingly hard to find the right time, but actually doing it was easy. She gave the Doctor a hug, which he wasn't usually all that opposed to, then drew back, looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't utterly repulsed, then kissed him on the mouth before he could get out any excuses. 

It was just what she'd imagined: he was twitchy, trying to draw in on himself – not reaching out for her, not fully engaging in the kiss – until she pushed just far enough. Then he was decisive, his fingers a bit clumsy but his eyes telling her how very sure he was, even if he thought this was probably a very bad idea.

It was nothing like being with Nyssa, with her slight frame and soft curves and small hands, yet they were the same in so many ways. Both were as considerate as she would've imagined, and both able to make her feel a slow, unbearable fire licking at her belly just with a brush of fingers or the moan of her name. Each was a bit controlling, in a very good way, and so very perceptive.

One day, when she and the Doctor were lying in her bed, spent and maybe even a little sore, talking about the previous day's adventures, she mentioned how much fun they'd had, for once – even Nyssa, with her serious eyes and serious heart.

They were quiet long enough she thought the conversation had drifted to a close. 

Then he said: "I don't sense that she's bothered by this."

It was the first time they'd spoken about her ongoing relationship with Nyssa. Not that anyone was trying to hide anything. It was almost as thought they existed in different universes.

"Of course she's not," Tegan replied, jerking back a bit at the implication. "If she was, I wouldn't be here." 

Smoothing a hand down her back, he said, "I only meant, it's not just words. I know both of you, so I know you discussed it."

"Unlike us."

"Well. Yes. That's not—"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. I wouldn't… Not if I thought it was a problem. Anyway, I don't know what she said, but I can tell you, she really is able to hold you without keeping you all to herself."

She didn't ask how he knew; he wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Not that she needed his confirmation.

"What about you?" she murmured.

"What about me?"

"How well do you share?"

He pulled her closer into his arms, but not before she saw the rueful smile on his face.

"Terribly, as a rule," he said quietly. "Except where you two are concerned, apparently." 

It wasn't until the next day, as she saw them in the lab together – heads bent over the microscope trying to solve the same problem, the Doctor hovering close but trying not to touch her – that she realized he really might have meant both of them.

*

After a particularly exhausting excursion to a dying planet, Nyssa went to bed as soon as they reached the TARDIS. Tegan still felt her blood racing, so she let the Doctor lead her back to his room. 

Naked and entwined, they were desperate and lazy at the same time, unable to stop touching each other but unfocused enough that nothing much was happening. Yet. 

Suddenly, she saw the Doctor raise his head.

"Can't sleep?" he called out.

There was Nyssa, standing in the doorway, wearing a long robe and, if she knew Nyssa, little else.

Since the Doctor didn't flinch, didn't try to cover himself, neither did she. She just smiled and took in Nyssa's expression – veiled desire (always at least somewhat veiled, until it very much wasn't) and something fiercely possessive. It seemed, however, to be directed at both of them at once. 

She shook her head and added, "Restless."

Tegan's ear was pressed to the Doctor's chest, so she heard his heartbeats when they began to thrum even more loudly than before. She closed her eyes, and after a moment (what were they saying to each other with their eyes?), she heard his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Join us?"

She opened her eyes again to find Nyssa holding onto the doorframe, almost like she was clutching it for dear life.

Nyssa gave her an open, questioning look: "Tegan?"

A sly smile curving her lips, she replied, "I don't mind."

As she watched Nyssa step across the room, she felt the Doctor's chest shake with laughter.

"Well," he said, "now that it's clear none of us is particularly bothered by the prospect…"

"Hush," Nyssa said, sitting down on the bed beside them, untying the sash of her robe. 

And he did.


End file.
